Dragon ball Final Destiny
by BlackRoseHomura
Summary: A World of death a villain even Goku can't beat, but how did it come to this? At the 33rd Budokai. Mr. Satan has just died and the Earth needs a champion. Goku takes Uub to the tournament for his final test, but they meet someone from Uub's past. Two people who's goals are to fight Goku.(F) Chapter Flashback Chapter
1. Prologue A World of Death

Age ?

Goku is on his last leg against an enemy, and Goku is on the verge of death. Goku is on ground that the grass has been destroyed with some of the ground, and the enemy is in the air. "So Goku you can barely stand, and one of your arms broken. How are you going to defeat me?" asked the enemy. Goku thinks to himself "Super Saiyan three has failed, and I have little Ki left. I don't have anything left to attack with, but I can't give. I need to win for the Earth, and all my friends." "Stalling for time won't help you Goku." said the enemy. Goku use the instantaneous movement, and moves next to the enemy. He trys to punch the enemy, but misses the enemy knees Goku in the gut. Goku spits up blood, and the enemy hits Goku with a double axe-handle sending him crashing into the ground. "This is the end for you Goku." said the enemy puts his hand in the air. A black ball of energy appears above him, and launches it at Goku. Goku stands there looking at the ball taking it head on being obliterated instantly. At the moment the Earth cried for the fallen hero. How did these events take place lets head back to where it all start at the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai.


	2. Chapter 1 The 33rd Tenkaichi Budokai

Age 797

13 years after Goku and Uub went to train. The earth has been at peace but, the peace is about to end. Son Goku is about give Uub his final test at the tenkaichi budokai. Uub is 23 he looks similar to what he does in GT expect he is wearing an orange gi with Goku's symbol on it . Goku and Uub head to the tournament, once they get to the tournament they are greeted by Son Gohan and Videl outside the area. "Hey Gohan are you entering the tournament?" asked Goku. Gohan points at the his orange gi similar to the one he had in the fight with Super Buu "Yep dad. It's been so, long since I've seen you." said Gohan." Yeah how long has it been?" asked Goku. "Master Goku it been 8 years remember we came do to see the birth of Son Mark jr." said Uub. "That long" said Goku. " I guess so but, since then I've gotten back into fighting because Mark jr has been training since he was 4 with me, Pan, Piccolo, and Mark jr." said Gohan. "Is Vegeta or anyone else coming?" asked Goku. "Yamcha, Kuririn,18, and Tein are here. Piccolo, Pan, and Mark jr are entering but, they haven't shown. I don't know if Vegeta, and Trunks will come. Goten had a date today so, he's not coming." said Gohan. "Where's Mr. Satan I thought he would be here?" asked Goku. Videl begins to tear up but, quickly wiping them away. "Dad died 3 months ago to a heart virus." explained Gohan. "Do you mean the same one the I had? I thought Trunks said that by this time in his timeline a cure was already made." stated Goku. "I asked Trunks more about the virus and the cure. A few weeks after your death the king of Earth learned you had died to a new virus and ordered all his top scientists to develop a cure. The king only did this that because you killed Piccolo daimao and he wanted to pay off this debt. This tournament is in his honor and so, the Eart has a champion to defend it." explained Gohan. ''Oh that makes sense well I'm gonna go and see if anyone else is around here see later."said Goku as he and Uub walked away waving.  
Goku and Uub enter the area and are greeted by the ring announcer. "Goku Uub I'm glad to see you." said the announcer. "It's great to see you too." said Goku. "You two aren't going to leave in the middle of this tournament like the last time." said the announcer. "Nope this is Uub's final test is to win the tournament." stated Goku. "Well maybe this year will be interesting and Goku the old preliminary rounds we use are back. I've also meet Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tien you should go talk to them the are in the area where the preliminaries are held. " said the announcer. "That's great I will be sure to talk to them." said Goku. Goku and Uub head to the Preliminary area. "THE SIGN UP FOR THE TOURNAMENT ENDS IN 10 MINUTES." said the announcer over loud speaker. Goku meets Tien and Yamcha at the entrance of the preliminary area. " Tein, Yamcha how are you."asked Goku. "Were doing fine Yamcha's is trying to convince me that he is stronger than Kuririn but, I don't believe him." said Tein. "It is true Tein I've been training for the past twenty-seven and a half years." said Yamcha. "I could see you being stronger than Kuririn since he probably hasn't been training." said Goku. "See Tein even Goku thinks so." stated Yamcha. "I'll believe it when I see it." said Tein. "You two have fun with that me and Uub are going to get are numbers for the preliminaries."See ya later hope you figure on how strong Yamcha is." said Goku waving back to them. Goku and Uub see Kuririn and #18 next to one of the little preliminary rings. "Hey Kuririn how you and #18 been?" asked Goku catching Kuririn off guard. "Hey Goku its been a long time since I've seen you, and and Uub." said Kuririn. Goku and Kuririn spent some time catching up then,"THE SIGN UP FOR THE TOURNAMENT IS NOW OVER ALL COMPETITORS PLEASE GO TO THE PRELIMINARY AREA." said the announcer over loud speaker.


	3. Chapter 2 The Preliminarys

"Ok people listen up." said one of the tournament official. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Here is how the preliminary round is going to work. Everyone will draw a number 1-80 will go to section A number 81-161 to section B number 162-242 to section C and 243-323 to section D. The last 4 in each section will go to the first round now everyone go draw your number." said the official. Everyone heads up to two officials give numbers. Ten mintues later everyone has received a number."Uub what number you get?" said Goku."I got #261, so I'll be in section D and you Goku?" asked Uub."I got #132 Uub lets watch section D until its are fights and make sure you hold back, so you we don't kill anyone." stated Goku. 10 minutes later a loud crash came from section A Goku and Uub quickly rush over to see what all commotion. They arrive to see is a pink girl in her early 20's, wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt showing off her stomach, white pants, and black and purple boots. Standing in the ring look down at a small crater with a giant man in the crater. Other competitors are talking about forfeiting because they don't want that to be them."Fantina what are doing here?" asked Uub."Uub do you know this girl?" asked Goku. "She's my twin sister who left my village 18 years ago. Why is she here of all times I don't know, but it can't be good." said and Uub stare at each other while Fantina walks away. "Come on Uub lets go back and watch the fights." said Goku. Thanks to Fantina one hundred and ninty-five(195) people left the tournament leaving only 128 leaving 32 people per section. One hour later "all right the drawing will begin in twenty minutes(20 min)." said the ring announcer. Goku and Uub go to get a bit to eat, or in Goku's case a mountain of food before he drawing. "Alright all remaining participants come to the preliminary area to draw your numbers." said the announcer over loud speaker. 16 competitors all arrive at the drawing location.

"The first contestant is Spart come down to draw your number and remember no looking." said the Announcer Spart walks up, and draws the number 1. Goku is next, and draws the number 7. Uub is next, and draws number 16. Yamcha is next, and draws the number 2. "Yes I get to fight you Spart." said Yamcha excitedly. Gohan draws the number 5, and Kuririn draws the number 4. Mark jr who looks like Gohan when he was 6, but with a similar hair style when Gohan fought buu draws the number 8, and smiles. Tien draws 3, and Piccolo draws 15. Fantina draws 6 she looks at Gohan, and laughs. Pan draws 13, and is a little bit sad. The Thunda, Batone, and Kitten draw their numbers Thunda:11, Batone:12, and Kitten:14. "Alright you get number 9 Vegeta." said the announcer. "Vegeta is here?" said Goku very confused. "That's right Kakarot I'm here I knew you would be here. I will fight you and Uub to see how far you've come." exclaimed Vegeta. Before Goku could respond to Vegeta. "Alright so here are the match ups

Spart vs Yamcha

Tein vs Kuririn

Gohan vs Fantina

Goku vs Mark jr

Vegeta vs #18

Thunda vs Batone

Pan vs Kitten

Piccolo vs Uub

"Yamcha,Spart get ready your fight will begin in 10 minutes." said the announcer. The announcer over walkie talkie started to tell a staff member to write down the match ups. Goku and Uub catch up with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Pan. Gohan and Mark are a little bit away from them. "Are you happy now Mark you can fight your grandpa now." said Gohan. "Yes I am dad I just hope it comes sooner then later." said Mark jr. Gohan heads over to Goku and the other. Mark stays behind to think about his fight. 10 minutes go by. "Alright ladies and gentlemen lets remember this tournament is in honor of Mr Satan who we are having a statue made for lets have a moment of silence for Mr Satan." Everyone goes quiet for a minute with their heads down. "Lets get the first round under way Yamcha, Spart come on down." said the announcer. Spart and Yamcha walk down staring at each other. "Folks we got a good match here Yamcha is a three time Quater finalist, and is a student of the legendary Master Roshi. Spart has entered one tournament before, and made it to the semi-finals, but he left the tournament. Alright folks the rules are simple if you are down untill the count of ten you lose, if you land out the area you lose, and killing in the tournament is illegial you will go to jail. Now folks let the first match begin." yelled the announcer.


	4. (F)Chapter 3 Yamcha, and Spart's rivalry

A month after the 21st Tenkaichi budokai. In west city Yamcha was going, for his daily run around west city. During his run he saw a lot of commotion half way through his run. He went to investigate it. He saw a old man offering a hundred thousand zeni to who ever can be his fighter. Yamcha looks at the fighter, and see a 15 year old man with no shirt, and abs of steel. Jeans with a hole in the right knee, leather boots, and black fingerless gloves. "All take him on!" yelled Yamcha. The old man laughed "fine kid you're on you'll lose in ten seconds." snarked the old man. Yamcha takes off his Capsule corp. jacket, and throws it to the side. The young man cracks his knuckles. Yamcha gets in a tiger kung fu stance(his fighting stance from the 23rd Tenkaichi budokai). The young man takes a close guard stance(hits stance by the way).Yamcha lungs at Spart throwing left, and rights. Spart moves dodging every hit, and throws an uppercut. Yamcha cups his hands together, and blocks it. Spart kicks Yamcha on his right side, and punches Yamcha in the face. Sends Yamcha staggering almost falling on the ground. Spart hits Yamcha with to jabs(punches) to the face sending him to the backflips up to feet, and says "Your good Spart I'll give you that, but I got a trick for you.". Yamcha thinks to himself "I hope this works." Yamcha touches the bottom of his palms togethers, and puts them to his right side still together. "Ka-ma-ha-ma." says Yamcha. Spart looks on in terror he is frozen with fear. "ha" screams Yamcha pointing his hands at Spart send a blue and white puff of smoke. Yamcha looks at his hands "it didn't work" he thinks to himself. Before he could look back up at the fight Spart rushes him, and releases a flurry of punches into Yamcha abdomen sending Yamcha sliding back. Yamcha runs as fast a car screaming "Wolf Fang Fist" hitting Spart with a barrage punches to the body, and head. Then kicks Spart in the chin for the final blow sending Spart to the ground. The nearby crowd cheers for Yamcha. The old man hands Yamcha the suitcase full of zeni, and runs in shame. Yamcha puts the suitcase down, and puts his hand offering to help Spart up. Spart reaches out to Yamcha's hand and stands up. "That was a good fight why don't we fight again sometime" said Yamcha. "Sure, but I won't lose to you next time" said Spart smiling. Yamcha hands the suitcase to Spart, and gets back to his run. Spart, and Yamcha over the next couple of years became great friend always competing against each other pushing each other to be the best.  
One year after the 23rd Tenkaichi budokai Spart, and Yamcha meet near Diablo Desert where Yamcha lives when him, and Bulma are "taking a break". "So Spart you ready, for are rematch" asked Yamcha."Yes, and this time I won't lose." said Spart getting into a close guard stance. "That good, but I'm not going to go easy on" said Yamcha getting into a tiger kung fu stance. The two stand there, for 30 seconds in dead silence. Yamcha, and Spart rush at each other lock hands together. Spart tries to kick Yamcha in the side, but Yamcha blocks it with his leg then goes for a leg sweeps. Spart jumps over Yamcha's leg with their hands still locked together. Spart then headbutts Yamcha sending him, for a daze then kicks Yamcha in his right side three times. Spart lets go of Yamcha's hands, and then uppercuts him sending Yamcha to the ground. Yamcha puts his hands on the ground, and does a half backflip getting up on this feet. Spart rushes Yamcha punching him in the gut throwing multiple left, and right then punches Yamcha in the nose causing blood to come down face. Yamcha uses his Wolf Fang Fist attack on Spart. Spart counters Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist with his own Wolf Fang Fist clashing with Yamcha blow, for blow. Yamcha jumps up in the air, and kicks Spart in the face sending Spart back 5 feet. Yamcha lands ten feet from Spart, and puts his hands moves them to his side and says "Since the last time we fought I've learned the Kamehameha wave". "I learned a new technique myself " says Spart smirking. Spart puts his right hand in front of him with his all his fingertips pointed at the sky. Spart puts his left hand on his wrist. Yamcha looks at him terrified he remembers Piccolo Jr using that attack at the tournament. "Ka-ma-ha-ma" said Yamcha as a blue orb forms in his hands. "Fighting Destruction Wave" says Spart firing a white beam at Yamcha. "ha" screams Yamcha putting his hands in front of him firing a blue beam at beams clash neither one moves an inch for 20 seconds then explode sending Yamcha, and Spart flying back. Yamcha lands on his back 20 feet from where he was, and Spart flew back 10 feet almost hitting a rock. Yamcha jumps up to his feet scratched up, but fine. Spart gets up hurt bleeding from his chest above his nipple, and from his hairline. They walk towards each other. Spart ten feet from Yamcha, and rushes him punching yamcha in the gut then grabs him by the hair with his left hand. Spart then repeatedly punches Yamcha in the face then lets go of Yamcha. Yamcha falls to the ground with blood pouring from his face in multiple spots. Spart kneels next to Yamcha "do you give up, yet?" asked Spart. Yamcha looks at him, and says "yes you beat me". Spart helps Yamcha up, and carries him to his house. Time passies the saiyan, Frieza, and Cell arcs go the same. Spart, and Yamcha had lost contact with each other in the Saiyan saga when Yamcha went to train with Kami. Yamcha tried to find Spart, but couldn't find him. Spart enters the 24th Tenkaichi budokai hoping Yamcha would be there. Spart easily defeats his opponent in 2 hits when he realizes Yamcha's not there he flies Spart forfeit giving the win to Mr see Yamcha on tv during the Cell games, but doesn't know how to sense ki. Spart, and Yamcha find each other 3 years into the 7 years before Buu Spart starts helping Yamcha get back into fighting. The rest of Yamcha, and Spart's story will be explained when I write the Buu saga, so chapter 10, for the first Buu saga chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Two Matches Two Rivalrys

Spart and Yamcha walk towards each other, and fist bump. "That's good sportsmanship right here folks" yelled the announcer. Spart, and Yamcha jump back get into their fighting stances. Everyone is silent for a moment waiting for someone to make a move. Yamcha lungs at Spart, but as Yamcha reach him Spart lies into Yamcha's gut with a dozen lefts, and rights then Yamcha head butts Spart sending him back a step. Spart tries to leg sweep Yamcha, but Yamcha jumps over him. Yamcha lands on the ground, and Spart hits him with an uppercut sending him flying. Yamcha almost hits the outside of the area, but flies above its. He flies back into the area and land on the edge of the ring. Spart vanishes to behind Yamcha and kicks him in the back sending him to the middle of the ring. "This fight won't end in a ring out" said Spart. Yamcha jumps up, and vanishes to above the ring. Spart flies up 6 feet away from Yamcha. Yamcha prepares a kamahamaha, and Spart prepares his fighting destruction wave. "Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha" said Yamcha as he fired his Kamehameha. "Fighting Destruction Wave" said Spart as he launch his wave. The beams clash neither one giving an inch. Spart and Yamcha point beams up and they explode. "Yamcha how about no more Ki blast so we don't hurt?" asked Spart. Yamcha agrees as the both fly to the ground. Yamcha rushes Spart, and hits him with the Wolf Fang Fist. Spart blocks most of the blows, and kicks Yamcha on this right side. Spart then releases a flurry of punches on Yamcha's abdomen. Yamcha then kicks Spart in the face doing a backflip sending Spart staggering. Yamcha dives, and sweeps Spart's legs then smack him into the jumps ups, and smacks Spart to the ground. "That's my Volleyball Fist" said Tien. Yamcha lands back next to Spart. " You done yet?" Yamcha asked smugly. Spart jumps to his feet, and knees Yamcha in gut. Spart grabs Yamcha by the hair and repeatedly knees Yamcha in gut. Yamcha then puts his hands in front of his eye's, and screams "Solar Flare". Blinding everyone expect people wearing sunglasses. Yamcha kicks Spart back to regain his composure. As Spart regains vision Yamcha decides to use a technique he knows Spart hasn't seen The multi-form technique. Yamcha splits himself in two. Spart looks up and sees two Yamcha's. "So someone had a trick up their sleeve, but so do I" said Spart. Spart bends his knees a little, puts his hand into fist, and moves them in fronts of. Spart starts grunting as two more arm come from his upper back. "The four witches technique" said Spart. Spart and the two Yamcha's rush each other. The two clash both throwing punches at each other dodging everyone. Spart jumps back, and both the Yamcha's hit each other in the face. "That technique is good, but you spilt your power between each copy you make" said Spart. Yamcha puts himself together, and Spart's extra arms disappear. Spart then, uppercuts Yamcha into the air, and then hits him in the back with a double axe handle. Spart flies downs to Yamcha. Yamcha pushes himself up, and kicks Spart in gut sending him flying. Yamcha gets behind him, and hits him the Neo Wolf Fang Fist. Yamcha after 2 dozens hits he punches Spart into the middle of the ring. Spart lands on his feet, and head butts Yamcha in chin causing to bite his tongue. While Yamcha hold his mouth Spart rushes him hitting him with his elbow and smashing him into the ground. Yamcha lands face first on the ground.

Spart flies next to Yamcha, and ask " do you quit". Yamcha stands up his orange shirt is destroyed showing off his abs with blood running down it. He spits blood on the ground and says "not yet I have a few more tricks up my sleeve but, there is no way I can win without Ki blast" says Yamcha. "Fine let's you Ki blast, but make sure not to hit the audience" said Spart. Yamcha and Spart rush each other putting their hands together pushing each other. Spart let's go think Yamcha will do the same. Yamcha lungs at Spart kicking him in the chin sending him in the air. Yamcha flies up to Spart launching a barrage of punches, and kicks then smacks him away. Yamcha then elbows him to the ground. Spart lands on his feet and looks up. Yamcha moves to in front of Spart and fires Ki blast in a small area so not to hurt anyone. Spart punches Yamcha in the gut through the Ki blast. Spart jumps up, and elbows Yamcha in the back then kicks him into the air. Spart teleports behind him, and punches him to ground. Spart fires 30 Ki blast at him. Yamcha teleports behind Spart, and hits him in the back of head sending him to the outside of the ring. "AND YOUR WINNER BY RINGOUT YAMCHA" yelled the announcer. "Dad wasn't that the Kaioken" asked Gohan. "Yes that was Kaioken times three, but when did he learn it?" asked Goku. " He must have learned it from King Kai when Buu killed us" said Krillin." Does that mean you learned something from King Kai?" asked Tien. "Maybe you'll just have to wait until we fight to find out" said Krillin. "Guys I'll be back" said Goku. Two minutes later Goku and Kibito Kai appear. "Kibito what are doing here?" asked Gohan. "I've come here to make a protective barrier around the crowd so they won't be in danger at Goku's request of course." said Kibito Kai. Kibito Kai starts to get to work.

"Now folks time for are next match Tien vs Krillin" said the announcer. Tien and Krillin start walking towards the ring. "Tien is the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai winner a semi-finalist, and a student of the crane school. Krillin is a two time semi-finalist a two time quarter-finalist, and is a student of the turtle hermit school. Now let the match begin" said the announcer. Tien gets in his Qigong/taekwondo fighting stance, and Krillin gets in his northern/southern shaolin Kung Fu mix. There's a moment of silence everyone waiting to see who will make the first move. Krillin charges Tien throwing a kick, and then punches missing all of them. Tien yells "haaaa" ,and smashes Krillin in the head with an elbow. Krillin uses this chance to try the drunken fist technique. Krillin eyes droop down and he gets all wobbly. Tien looks at him confused. Krillin wobbles his way over to Tien, and asked "Are there four of you?" " No theirs only one of me. Did I hit you in the head that hard?" asked Tien. Krillin punches Tien in the chest and then the back. " I get it your using the drunken fist on me?" asked Tien. Krillin moves towards Tien, and regain his composure firing a Kamahamaha at point blank range. The smoke clears Tien had block the attack. Tien smacks Krillin then grabs him by the neck, and repeatedly knees him in the gut . Krillin in desperation puts his hands together right in Tien's face, and fires a Ki blast right in Tien's eyes. Tien's let's go of Krillin, and Krillin head butts Tien in the dick. Tien falls to the ground in pain grab at his dick. Krillin focus his Ki into his hands. He sways his arms around his body. He then draws his out of his sides into closed fists next to each other in front of his chest. Tien stands up, and Krillin yells "Thunder Flash". A huge storm of flames in gulf Tien. "That's Pikkon's move" stated Goku. " That luck bastard Pikkon taut him that but, not me" says Yamcha in angry. The smoke disappears Tien is barely standing blood coming from his mouth, spots on his arms, and chest. "That took most of my Ki, but your heavily damage you can't win" stated Krillin. "That's not true I got some tricks myself" said Tien. Tien then puts most of his Ki in one puts his hand together firing a ball of energy "My ultimate technique Tri-beam" yelled Tien blasting Krillin at point blank range. Tien is on the verge of passing out barely able to move. Krillin blast hits Tien almost taking off his head. The smoke clears Krillin is down both arms bleeding he is unable to get up, and Tien is up about to fall over. "And your winner by knockout Ti..." but before the announcer could finish Tien collapse. "Folks Tien is the winner if he can compete by the next round to fight Yamcha" said the announcer. Goku and Piccolo carry Tien and Krillin to Kibito Kai who was watching the whole thing. Kibito heals them both, and waits for the next match.


End file.
